


Obligatory Union

by PinkSmutgongjunim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Mortal Reader, New Writer, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSmutgongjunim/pseuds/PinkSmutgongjunim
Summary: Y/N's in Danger and Loki is Out of Control, What happens when Odin decides that to punish Loki and "help" Y/N he forces them into wed lock?Excerpt:"Loki actually shut your whore mouth!" I hissed in anger, cutting him off from his toddler tantrum. He looked at me, narrowing his eyes " Well what do we do then? Cause you're the clumsy idiot that went and dropped your magical ring somewhere!".I gasped and threw my shoe, straight at his forehead " I AM YOUR WIFE, YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT! ".
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Obligatory Union

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I am just a beginner, I used to write Fanfictions on Wattpad and Tumblr, but they were REALLY bad, but i'm trying to get back into writing, so please bear with me.

Hello!

This is just a disclaimer!

I do not own any of the Avengers. 

I am not related in any way to Avengers, Other than in consumer ways.

I do allow any type of twist on my story, side stories or different decisions based stories

D i s c l a i m e r a n d c o p y r i g h t  
this is a work of fiction. names, characters, places, businesses, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events are purely coincidental.+  
© 2020 Pinkgongjunim , all rights reserved


End file.
